Hix101's IT
by Hix101
Summary: Derry. It was destroyed by a flood. But. It has run out of Derry still alive. It seeks its vengance. How? Hendrix Reynolds. M for terror, language and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

Hendrix Reynolds's IT

A fanfic by Hix101

Content:

Prologue

Part 1: A keen kill

Part 2: The terror

Part 3: The missing

Part 4: The sewers

Part 5: The ritual

Part 6: They join

Interlude: Between 1985 and 2005

Part 6: It returns

Part 7: Hendrix Reynolds

Part 8: Sophia Averill

Part 9: Eli Shaw

Part 10: What happened to IT?

Part 11: The heart-stopping finale!

Epilogue

Prologue:

The terror began, or so it ended. In Derry, Maine. It was stopped in a form of a spider. Bill destroyed all Its eggs. Turns out It was a girl.

It came to them as kids. It came to them as adults. It came as George Denbrough

George Denbrough was Bill's little brother at the age of 6. Bill loved him. After that fateful day, in 1986, a little girl named Pepper Reynolds was riding down the street on her scooter. The scooter is how the terror began in Everett.

Hendrix. Pepper's older brother, had been diagnosed with autism a few years back. He was a shy kid even when he was in 5th grade. He had a few friends. One was a black haired kid named Samuel, another was Elijah, and there was Zander. He also had a friend who was a girl but was not his girlfriend!

The terror was a clown. A smart-aleck clown named Pennywise.

Pennywise was a inter-dimensional sub-like creature that could transform into a persons worse fear.

Otherwise know as It.

Guess what It did to Pepper?

Find out in Chapter 1!

Hix101: Since I read It, I'm going to give my version.

It: And don't forget to read and review.

I DO NOT OWN IT! Just Hendrix Reynolds and his friends.


	2. A Keen Kill

_**HIX101'S IT**_

A fanfic by Hix101

Part 1: A Keen Kill.

1

Pepper Reynolds was riding her scooter down Grand Ave. Her Brother, Hendrix was sick with croup. A disease similar to Bronchitis. He was hacking out the last of the croup. Pepper was worried for him.

2

"Hey Hendrix, can I ride your scooter?" Pepper said.

"Yes Pepper, but I have 1 thing to say. BE CAREFUL."

Little did he know he would never see the alive person that was his sister again.

3

She was now scootering when she slipped and skinned her knee.

"Shit and fuck!" She exclaimed. She said it again when the scooter somehow fell down into the sewer. She banged hr fist against the pavement. She started to cry.

"Hi-yah Peppie!" A voice came down from the sewer.

She looked down to see a clown. Like Ronald McDonald.

4

"Want your brothers scooter back?" The clown said.

Pepper nodded. She reached down to grab the scooter when she drew her hand back.

5

"My mommy said I'm not to take stuff from strangers." Pepper said.

"Very wise of your mother Pepper. Very wise indeed."

The Clown said his name was Bob Gray, Otherwise known as Pennywise the Dancing clown.

Pepper didn't take to him that he was a stranger, so she put her hand down in the sewer and the clowns face changed.

6

The face was like a Lion with a hockey mask on. Scary. The clown grabbed Pepper by the arm a pulled her into the sewers.

The sickening crack of the shoulder and a ripping sound and Pepper Reynolds was no more.

7

"They all float down here Pepper, and when you're with me, you'll float to." It said.

Rodman Reynolds ran up to the curb and screamed when he saw the deceased, one-armed body of Pepper Reynolds. Blood was still spurting out of the stump. Her severed arm was nearby.

The scooter was never seen again


	3. The Terror

HIX101's IT

A fanfic by Hix101

Chapter 2: The terror.

\

1 [May 19th 2004]

"What the hell are you doing Sophie?' Hendrix yelled.

"Trying to give you a kiss? Duh."

"Why?"

"I love you."

OK Now Hendrix was confused.

2 June 14th 1985

"Don't throw me over the edge you fuckin retarded FAG!" A small tiny voice said.

Too late.

A clown burst from the bridge of when the train was going through.

"Hey Lincoln, your friend Will will float down here. And you will to."

A screaming echo was heard from down under the bridge when a ripping sound came from Will's chest.

3

"And so we honor this soul that is named William to the earth today."

Hendrix was standing next to Lincoln sobbing.

The gravestone read:

Here lies William Pohland

Born December 25th 1975

Died June 14th 1985

You and your friends are next my dear boy!

Wait that wasn't right?

Then blood oozed from the grave. Hendrix stood there with paralization watching as the blood flowed from Will's grave. Lincoln, Eli, and Owen were watching perplexed with Hendrix, then all 4 of them took off.

"Look man, this ain't right, we need to figure out what is going on around this place." Owen said.

"Me agree."Lincoln said. "We need a gun."

"M-m-my dad had 15 of em." Eli stuttered intently.

"Grab a silver bullet. See what is going on. Shoot it. Plan works." Hendrix said.

Then a balloon appeared and popped.

Hate? Like? REVIEW!


	4. The Missing

Hix101's IT

A Fanfic by Hix101

Chapter 3: The missing.

JUNE 14TH 1985

1

A little 11 year old boy named Kevin was walking around when he saw a clown across the road.

The clown had a balloon in each hand.

The clown transformed into a dinosaur and ripped Kevin's head off his shoulders.

Kevin's last thoughts were: "This is not fuckin real!"

July 7th 1985

2

Eli and Hendrix were walking over to the dump. Hendrix with a pistol, Eli with a shotgun.

"H-hurry up Hendo." Eli said.

Hendrix walked in first and heard something.

It jumped out as a lion and ripped up 3 clumps of grass from the ground.

Hendrix fired his 1st shot at the lion.

It screamed and lumbered away.

Eli said. "I've F-f-f-f-f-f-igured out w-w-w-whats going on."

Hendrix said to Eli "Me too. There's a monster right here in Everett."

So the two went to the library to research It.

Hendrix found some newspaper clippings from a town called Derry in Maine.

"Look, look at this."

Hendrix had found something else.

The ritual of Chud

"Thats when you bite Its tongue and tell jokes."

So, Hendrix grabbed Eli, Zander, Lincoln, Owen, Kody, and a Chinese girl named Sophia.

But unfortunately, Henry Bass, Greg Byrne, and Byron Lewinsky were following them.

The 7 friends went to the sewers.

Henry said to Byron, "Block those god fuckin losers if they try to come out."

Byron Nodded.

"Me and Greg will go after them."

After Henry and Greg went down in the sewers, Byron walked around.

A pair of eyes were watching Byron.

It jumped out and killed Byron.

Byron's screams were heard across the city and the state.

But not in the sewers.

3

In the lair of It/1985

_They were coming. Just like those people who had in 1958 and that same year 2 months ago._

_It had sent Henry Bowers to kill them. Bowers had been impaled on a glass bottle._

_Now the freak, the stuttering freak. The fat kid, the short kid, the asthmatic kid, the girl, and the nigger._

_The 7 kids didn't know that Henry and Greg. (Bowers and Belch) were right behind the._

_A voice, Henry's called. _

"_Here I come for your ass NIGGER!"_

_End of Chapter 3_

_Next Chapter, the losers fight a Henry, The get to the lair, and someone is killed!_


	5. The Sewers

Hix101 presents

Hix101's IT

a fanfic by Hix101

Chapter 4: The sewers.

"Oh shit dude." Kody said. "Henry's coming. And he doesn't want to sing happy birthday."

So the 7 losers(?) trudged on throughout the sewers.

Halfway to ITS lair. (Courtesy of Lincoln) Owen was pulled from the group.

"Alright Jew boy. I'm gonna make this kill quick. I killed my dad and I'm gonna kill the rest of you fuckers." Henry said.

Owen then kicked Henry clean in the balls.

Henry screamed. The scream was terrible.

"Ug."

"Right."

"You broke my balls you fucking bastard."

"That's all you can come up with?" Owen said to end his and Henry's conversation.

Just then the rest of the gang appeared.

"Y-y-you better l-let him go B-b-bass."

"Or what you stuttering freak?"

A light appeared.

(deadlights)

It went towards Greg.

Henry stared at the light with his jaw dropped open.

The losers ran away.

Henry stared as the light engulfed Greg

(Belch)

and ripped his leg off.

Greg fell on his butt.

And then he threw up his blood and organs.

(Poison)

He then stared at Henry with the deadlights still shining in his eyes.

Henry then lost it.

His hair turn white white.

He ran out of those sewers.

The neighbors to the sewers called the cops to report a murder at the Bass farm.

Keith Bass was dead.

Henry was arrested.

Not only did his hair turn white, he saw the clown in the bright sun.

When I'm back Henry, I want you to kill them all. The clown said.

(Kill)

Henry's pupils turned solid white.

(Them)

Henry then repeated this phrase for 20 years.

(all)

Then, unbeknownst to anyone. A balloon floated out of nowhere.

The balloon sprayed all the cop cars with blood.

Who saw this?

Henry.

As he saw the blood.

He also saw Greg

(belch)

He saw his body float into the sky

(float)

And then pop.

(We all float)

His organs splattered against the car.

(Down here)

The car drove away.

(You will float too)

A shine burst from the sewer drains and the dissipated.

End of chapter 4


	6. The Ritual

Hix101's IT

Chapter 5: The Ritual

A/N: This is the longest story I have ever written in my life.

I will be no longer writing like 1,2 etc.

1 review:

femalecenobite22

Awesome

Me: Thank you

Now back to the IT!

"I heard a scream Hendo." Owen said.

That was Henry.

" That was Henry."

The 7 kids went through the sewers until they came across a door.

"Open it Kody."

The door opened and the clown appeared.

"You sniveling like fucks haven't seen the best of me! Or should I say the worse of me."

Hendrix looked into Its Eyes and the void appeared.

_Who are you you kid?_

_I'm Hendrix you bitch._

_You killed Pepper and you killed the other kids. And me and my friends are going to kill you._

_I am eternal._

_The battle begun._

Eli and Sophia threw rocks hitting It in the eye.

It Yelled in my pain.

Hendrix ran away.

It went for Owen.

It picked up Owen.

"Get ready to float down here Owen!" It said.

Zander grabbed his Inhaler.

_Battery acid, Hydrochloric acid._

"Hydrochloric ACID FUCKING FUCVKING SHIT!" Zander screamed.

It howled in pain.

Hendrix threw the silver dollar.

It struck It in pain.

It then glowed.

Did a somersault in the air.

And dissapeared.

_Kill you all kill you all._

_Hendrix and the others were silent._

Then Eli spoke up.

"Are we gonna get out ?"

Then Sophie spoke out.

"I have an idea."

Sophie then pounced on Hendrix and unzipped his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You, all of you. Are going to have to have sex with me."

"What the heck." Owen said.

That was the ritual of Chud.

"And orgasm inside of me."

End of Chapter 5


End file.
